striderfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuri
Yûri |Debut= Manga: Chapter 4 |Voice Actors= |Gender= Male |Hair Color= Blonde |Eye Color= Blue |Nationality= Russian |Affiliation= Enterprise |Strider Rank= |Weapon= Handgun |Fighting Style= }} Yuri ( ) is a character exclusive of the ''Strider Hiryu'' manga. While he plays a secondary role as Matic's ally in the manga, he's completely absent in the NES adaptation. Yuri is a secretary working for Enterprise. He's mainly in charge of the company's distribution business including goods, food and resources such as weapons and ammo. As he sees it, even the latest cutting-edge combat fighter is nothing but scrap metal without either fuel or ammunitionsWada, Tatsumi (November 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 4, Pg. 118. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5.. He supports Faceas Clay and his project to rule mankind, which he calls a "Mankind Restructuring Project" ( ), being specially excited over the power to monitor and control every human being on EarthWada, Tatsumi (November 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 5, Pg. 163. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5.. On the other hand, he sees those who are against Enterprise and their vision as inferior beings, undeserving of nothing but a quick death. His pride on Enterprise is such that he even dismiss Matic when he advises him on not underestimating Hiryu, replying that he doesn't want Matic to see Enterprise as being weakWada, Tatsumi (November 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 5, Pg. 170. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5.. In the end, this hubris would lead to his own demise. Having come in contact with the Striders and Matic, they stand as close allies in the midst of Enterprise's ZAIN Project. Yuri has offered Enterprise's support in handling the Striders' circulation and replenishment of food and goods, something the group is unable to sustain by itself. Much like Enterprise's other high-ranking figures, Yuri is not skilled in combat, and keeps a small handgun with him for protection's sake. Story Manga Having been sent by Enterprise to see why their project is being threatened by Strider agents, Matic receives Yuri at the Strider Headquarters and discuss Hiryu and Kain's actions following the destruction of the Kazakh Federation Mental Institute. Even though Matic is visibly enraged at this turn of events, Yuri considers the possibility that Matic is secretly behind these actions. Matic, however, dismiss all his conjectures, saying that hostilities between them have no benefit to either party. By Yuri's request, they also check on Kuramoto, sitting on his chambers as he's watching the Japanese movie "Seven Samurai". Yuri can't believe that senile old man was once the feared founder and Director of Striders, but he considers that, since he's a respected member with connections with the heads of several countries, he'll be useful for them while still alive. During Hiryu and Kain's infiltration on Enterprise's headquarters, Yuri is seen scorting Matic around their quarters and speaking about the ZAIN Project reaching its final phase. After their cover is blown, Yuri leads a group of heavily-armed soldiers and corners Hiryu into a wall-descending trap room. Greatly underestimating his enemy, Yuri gloats about Hiryu being defenseless against the automatic firearm Shadowtag Bullets his men have, and orders to fire. Hiryu, however, shows his great ability by avoiding all the bullets with devilish speed, and then proceeds to decapitate all the soldiers. A shocked Yuri falls on his back and pukes after seeing the carnage. Threatened by Hiryu, Yuri begs for his life and reveals the Mother ZAIN's room is located on the building's top floor. Hiryu decides he's not worth the time and turns his back, at which point Yuri attempts to take advantage of by drawing his handgun. Hiryu notices this action and, without turning around, slashes back and cuts him vertically in the middle of his head, killing him instantly. References Category:Characters Category:Foes Category:Manga Characters